Dream Catcher
by Sarah the mutant farm girl
Summary: When Kendra and Morgan Winchester need to get out of town they chose to do so on a simple recon hunt. But as we all know too well Winchesters can't catch a break. Wee!Hunters part of my series
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Dream Catcher

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Supernatural or Darcy Valover. Supernatural belongs to Kripke and the lovely Miss Darcy Valover, and her children belong to the even lovelier SeerBlack.

**Summary: **When Kendra and Morgan Winchester need to get out of town they chose to do so on a simple recon hunt. But as we all know too well Winchesters can't catch a break.

**A/N:** Hey guys! I wasn't sure I was going to post this but I figured I may as well, to prove I'm not dead. This is part of the Wee!Hunters series that I may or may not write and if I do it will likely be done with SeerBlack. Seer is one of my favorite people to bounce ideas off of and she often has her hand in my works whether she means to or not. I've had this hunt rolling around in my head for a while, as far as the dream catcher itself. But I never had the right pairing for an AU, but I LOVE Morgan, he's the Will of his generation. I've got a bit of a thing for the Kendra/Morgan pairing. This should just be a quick fic, couple chapters while I settle into the swing of things. I know I've promised that a lot over the last few fics but I'm dedicated to finishing this series. I have lived with the hunters at the Resort too long not to give them their "The End"... OK so read and enjoy. I'm going to get some lunch.

Luke had gone to bed hours ago and yet she still sat at the kitchen table. She'd given up organizing her journal and resorted to playing with the essentials Kelly had insisted she use after Luke had made a comment about her having "rough" hands. They where hard earned callouses she didn't want to give them up. How are you supposed to work on your car with soft silky hands? Ever try holding a wrench when your skin's so smooth it just keeps slipping out? She had earned the rough palms from years of working on cars and hunting. Still she smeared on the lotion and shoved her hands down in the gloves. She felt like Mickey Mouse with them on. Finally she found out why she couldn't sleep. She heard a window close in the back of the house and got up to go greet Morgan. She tended to have the "I'm missing something" feeling when he was planning to come over. She leaned into the wall in the hall as he padded out. Though he'd never admit it he jumped when he saw her.

"Dra!" he whispered harshly. "What are you doing up?" She smiled sweetly flicking on the light.

"Waiting for you to break in. I've given you a key. You could just use the door."

"What fun is that? Besides it proves that you need to start locking your windows. Anyone could get in here." He pointed out as if this was all a test of her security.

"Yes, and anyone could get their head blown off too for doing so. How dangerous do you think a burglar is compared to half of what we see?" He just shrugged.

"Coke?"

"Kitchen." She said leading the way back to their typical meeting area. He grabbed a coke out of the fridge offering her one and she shook her head putting up her hand.

"Do I want to know what's going on with those?"

"Kelly and Luke," was her simple response. He rolled his eyes plopping down into one of the chairs and pulled a file from his leather jacket. He flipped it open on the table propping his boots up in the chair across from himself. She leaned over his shoulder to see what he had. "If I had been asleep what were you going to do?"

"Stick Luke's hand in warm water see if I couldn't get him to wet the bed." Morgan shrugged popping his coke open. "Don't give me that look either. You're laughing on the inside." He accused.

"Moron, what do you have?" She asked redirecting his attention.

"Jen faxed this over a few hours ago for Mom and Dad. But I nabbed it. Looks simple enough. Some hunter turned up in a hospital in a coma. Couple days later he wakes up and walks out like nothing ever happened. He went back to hunting but asked Jen to pass on the case."

"Usually when we pass up a case there is good reason." She pointed out weary of any case another hunter would pass on.

"We have to track down a dream catcher and bring it to Jen. She wants to look it over before destroying it."

"Do you really believe its that easy?" She asked a little baffled. Sure it had been a while since he'd been on a hunt but finals are kind of important and can't be skipped. At least not while Sam has any say in the matter. But was he so desperate for a hunt that he'd jump on something where all the facts are obviously not being given.

"No, Dra. I might be your Moron but I'm not a moron. Its easy, its only a little over a day's drive away, and I have to get out of here for a little while. Luke is turning you on me too! Look at you. Sitting in your kitchen at 2 AM with Jergen's lotions and Micheal Jackson's gloves. Its really sad. You're breaking my poor little heart." She sighed squatting down and resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Fine. We'll do it. I'll pack and we can take off in the morning. Go home and pack."

"I already did. My bag is with my bike in your shed." He beamed at her. "So can I stay here?"  
"You know where your bed is." She ruffled his hair and started to walk off but he grabbed her wrist.

"Your hands aren't rough. Just ignore them, they don't get the job." She smiled weakly, forcing out a million thoughts she shouldn't be having. "Night, Dra."

A few phone calls, one argument with Luke, an argument about vehicles, and a hour of packing filled their morning. As always Luke wasn't impressed with the idea of her hunting and even more put off when he realized it was just going to be her and Morgan. The usual phone calls followed from her parents after he'd stormed out to pout to his father, who still happened to be their neighbor. Sometimes it was like they'd never left JR high. Kendra assured everyone that the hunt was simple they'd be back soon, promising to keep in touch as they always did. They were never really allowed to get off on their own. There was always a leash on them. So with their duffel-bags astride Morgan's motorcycle they strapped on their helmets.

"Sure you don't want to take your car?" He teased her one last time. As much as they both loved his bike he knew she preferred to have something with a little more cover when hunting, never knowing when they'd be shot at.

"I'm sure." She said swinging her leg over the bike and scooting back into the bitch seat. She played with the sleeves of her thick denim jacket. It didn't offer as much protection as his leather one would, and if there was any chance he'd do anything stupid and risk wrecking his bike he'd have offered to switch with her. He mounted the bike in front of her giving her a moment to get herself settled as he stood the bike up and revved the engine. She leaned in against him as they took off wrapping her arms tight around his midsection at first. But the longer they were out the looser her grip became until she wasn't holding on to him at all just leaned back enjoying the ride. They had a location for the dream catcher. Or at least they knew its last location, a day's drive away.

They were both happy to pull into the motel parking lot and stiffly dismount the bike. Neither said a word as they stumbled into the office. An elderly man sat on the opposite side of the counter playing solitaire. He looked up with a bored expression. Morgan gave him a bright smile, that he'd picked up from Will. The man just pushed himself up out of his chair and shuffled forward.

"Bunking together?" He asked. Morgan took a moment to check the man's thoughts. He was referring to number of beds not rooms and he sighed. "Nothing shameful about an older woman when she looks like that, son."

"She's my cousin." Morgan clarified. Kendra suppressed a laugh folding her arms over her chest.

"That's what they all say." The man muttered poking a few keys on his computer. "Cash or credit?"

"Credit." Kendra butted in handing over a card before Morgan could respond. "What?" She asked smirking at the indignant look on Morgan's face. "I have to take care of my little cuz, don't I?" The man ran the card and Kendra signed before he handed over a key.

"A-13."

"Thanks." The both said at the same time Kendra letting Morgan take the key. As soon as they were settled into their room they made the calls home repeating their exact location four times. Morgan dismissed himself for a shower when Kendra called Luke.

"You're OK?" Luke asked after the initial greetings.

"Back and ass are sore, but that happens when you're riding all day." She told him. "Otherwise I'm great. We just got in for the night. Morgan's in the shower then we're turning in for the night."

"So what are you after this time? Don't tell me 'a monster' either I know there are hundreds of types. I've picked that much up."

"It's not a monster. Just some dream catcher, and from the sounds of it its got some pretty wicked extra powers."

"What do you mean?" He asked worriedly. She flopped back into the bed sinking in it as it gave a sickening slosh: water beds.

"The hunter that was after it before spent some time in a coma before giving up the case." She explained as if it were a matter of little concern. "It's no biggie. We'll just be careful."

"I don't want you touching it." He warned her.

"Luke, I'll be fine. I'll be home in a few days, safe and sound." She promised.

"You always say that and you always come back full of rips and tears." He reminded her.

"That's just the job, Luke. You knew the job before we got into this. I've been up front the whole time about what I do and you've wanted to go this far."

"It doesn't have to be your job. Your parents quit." He pointed out.

"They quit because they had to raise Kelly, Kay, and I. They didn't want out. Its a very satisfying line of work. You'd understand that if you just joined me some time." She hated this argument they had it all the time.

"I can't. I have a real job." She bit back a harsh retort. She pushed down the urge to smack him, that was her biological father's response not hers.

"It's late and I have a lot to do tomorrow." She lied. Tomorrow, as any first day, is rather easy. Even more so in cases like this one where you're simply going to a previously known location and seeing where an item has traveled to if its not still there.

"Kendra, I just don't want you getting hurt any more." He said somberly.

"I know...Luke, if I had gone into pro-sports I'd be at risk of injury every day too. That's why you rarely see a pro athlete with gray hair. They get injured and they get benched and let go. Would you have stopped me from playing?"

"No, of course not."

"Then what's the difference?"

"When was the last time one of them was shot, stabbed, or otherwise maimed my a force of evil that can not be brought to justice by any branch of the government?"

"So what if I went into politics? Who shot Kennedy?" She pushed. "I'm saving lives. I'm enjoying my job. Better yet, Lucas, if I had joined up if I went into the army would you have been like this?" She was met with dead silence.

"Get some rest, Kenny." He said in a rather defeated tone after a few moments.

"I love you."

"I love you more." Luke replied hanging up. Kendra tossed her phone across the room to land in her duffel She'd put it on the charger later. At this moment she just wanted to close her eyes and stuff all emotions back into their happy little boxes. Kelly was the emotional sister. She and Kayla were always content to stuff their emotions aside. Kayla of course did this to prove she was just as strong as her sisters while Kendra did this so no one would know she was anything less that happy. Morgan poked his head out of the bathroom his hair still dripping. She glanced at him and instantly her frustrations with her boyfriend melted away.

"Whatcha need Morgan?" She asked not bothering to hide her amused expression. "Other than a hair dryer."

"Just checking on you, was quiet out here."

"Oh, the aliens just beamed me back in. Sorry. I'll make more noise next time I'm abducted." She teased causing the younger boy to roll his eyes.

"See if there is anything worth watching on TV, I'm still amped up." he bid ducking back into the bathroom. She clicked on the TV and began channel surfing.

"Hmm Saw is on." She called knowing he hated watching horror movies. "Ooo Look at that the Care Bears Movie is on too!" She didn't see either, as she searched for the TV Guide channel to make her job easier.

"Dra, please!" He begged. He crept out of the bathroom a few minutes later plopping down beside her in his boxers and t-shirt. "Shower is actually decent there was hot water 80% of the time I was in there. I think our neighbor flushed." She handed him the remote.

"Its getting late, there shouldn't be much more of that going on." He nodded.

"Relaxes the muscles a bit too. Your back is stiff." Morgan commented as if it were nothing to know of her aching back despite her not complaining or even having moved in a way to show how stiff she was. Kendra had become accustom to having Morgan in her mind a long time ago. It was his little sister, Izzy, that bother her. Having someone read your emotions at any given moment could be troublesome. Specially since she'd yet to find a way to hide her emotions from the girl.

"OK, I get the hint." She stood up stretching. "Try to wind down before I get back I want to go to sleep."

"Kendra?" He called as she started into the bathroom. She set her clothes down on the sink and turned to look at him. "If he can't respect the job then he isn't respecting you either. This is as big a part of who you are as anything. I know you love him and want to make it work but don't..." his words drifted off and she nodded. He didn't want her to quit or change this part of her life for Luke.

"Moron, I wouldn't give up hunting for anything. You're stuck with me." She felt him relax as much as she saw it. She gave herself over to a shower then and he laid in her bed flipping through the channels. He'd fallen asleep by the time she returned. She didn't bother trying to remove him from her bed, or even folding down his, she crawled in beside him and pulled the covers up over them both before drifting off.

The alarm tore them both from sleep at seven the next morning. The room instantly kicked to life. Kendra brewed a pot of coffee, Morgan cranked up the radio drowning out their dislike for mornings. It didn't take an hour before they were both dressed, the room pieced together in a somewhat organized manner, their directions confirmed, and sitting across from each other at the tiny table, laptops and coffee mugs between them taking in the final moments before the hunt began.

"Ready?" Morgan asked snapping his computer shut and throwing back what remained of his coffee. Coke was preferred but didn't take the edge off of the cool mountain mornings. Even in late May there was still a bit of a bite some mornings. Kendra glanced up at him running her fingers through long blond locks, looking more like her aunt that physically possible.

"Yeah," She closed her computer. "You have the directions?" He waved a memo pad where he'd scribbled down the route they were taking. "Let's rock and roll then." She plucked her helmet up off her bed and headed out the door Morgan not far behind. The ride wasn't a long one, just long enough that it was too far to walk. As promised in the previous hunter's report there was a small knick-knack shop in the heart of town. It was a quaint little place. The sort that wouldn't draw your attention unless you were a 65 year old retired secretary. Morgan stifled a groan when a bell on the front door announce their arrival. It was an old cow bell the owner had rigged up. The store room smelled of dust, old leather, and ancient books. "Kay would love this place." Kendra muttered as they wandered aimlessly through the aisles.

There were rows upon rows of little figurines lined up on the shelves, tattered time wore books stood at attention like old forgotten soldiers on bookshelves along the walls. Civil War era weaponry was mounted here and there. A 6 foot tall Indian stood in the corner, a three hour marathon of Antique Roadshow told Morgan that he'd once been designed to sell cigarettes and cigars. He glanced at Kendra as she inched toward the wooden salesman. Around him were other western items: Leather cowboy hats, chaps, a saddle that had seen better days. A massive head dress sat carefully on a faceless head. His stomach churned when he saw over a dozen dream catchers on display in a jewelry case.

"Figures." He commented tapping his index finger on the case.

"I'm sure the shop-keep would notice if one of these things was actually dangerous. Its likely a precaution. Let's just find him and ask –" She was cut short when she turned around by a lanky, balding man, with a long sharp nose staring down at her. He was too close for her personal space to be unruffled and she stepped back pressing against the case, close to Morgan.

"Can I help you?" He asked with a bemused expression. The man enjoyed unnerving people, ordinarily he wouldn't have been able to sneak up on them like that but Morgan had been paying more attention to the dream catchers than the hum of another mind.

"Yes, actually." Morgan replied. "My sister is into this stuff, and her 16th birthday is coming up. I was sort of wanting to get her something to add to her collection." The man eyed him a moment.

"We like this one." Kendra said pointing at the largest of the dream catchers. "Is there any special history to any of them though? That would add so much to the gift."

"No, not really. They were all made by one of the local women. She passed away last summer. All of them were her work except the one you pointed out. It's a queer piece. It was found among her things. She was in a coma for years before she finally passed away, was a peaceful way to go. Her nephew said it was a gift, the day after she got it she fell into the coma, never got to enjoy the complicated design. She was always looking for new models." he shook his head sadly. "I've sold it several times since but it always returns." He looked between them. He was trying to decide if he wanted to sell it again or not. He was trying to decide if he should give them the warning the last man who had shown interest had given him about the artifact.

"Why's that?" Morgan prompted, hoping to make them look seriously interested and inquisitive.

"Oh various reasons," he shrugged. "Some people just walk in and give it back, they don't ask for their money back or anything, its been willed to me a few times."

"How long has it been in the area if she only died last summer? Sounds as if it has been here a while." Kendra jumped in. That was something Morgan was curious about. The man was either lying and messy with his details or hiding something.

" Just this one year. The last one to own it said that it was a cursed item and urged me to destroy it. He wouldn't touch it." The shop keep pulled out his keys fiddling with them until he found the right one and opened the case. He withdrew the dream catcher and held it in his bare hands. "But as you can see nothing happens by simply touching it. That would be foolish."

"How much?" Morgan asked a little put out that the hunt was truly so easy.

"You know, I think I've made more than enough off this piece. Just tell your sister to enjoy it." He said taking dream catcher to the register and slipping it in a bag before handing it over.

"Are you sure?" Kendra asked politely, she was disappointed too.

"I'm positive. Just make sure she enjoys it." He smiled ushering them out.

"Jen?" Morgan asked sitting in the motel room. "Yeah, its Morgan." Kendra tuned him out as he began talking with their aunt. She was holding the plastic bag in her lap, sitting on the motel bed. That was it, barely a weekend trip and she was heading home as soon as they dropped the dream catcher off at the Resort, which wasn't but a hour out of their way. While Morgan talked, describing the dream catcher to Jen and confirming that they had the right one Kendra started thinking. There had to be a trigger to this thing. It couldn't be touch, the shop-keep had held it no problem. She slipped it out of the bag and looked it over.

Morgan looked up when Kendra's mind suddenly slipped out of his. It was such a warm comfort he rarely noticed it was there but the sudden cold of having only his mind contained in his head drew his attention to the girl. "Oh shit." He swore. He dropped hit phone moving toward her. She was limp, laying down in the bed. She was still breathing, soft shallow breaths of sleep. Her heart beat was no different than if she were merely at rest. He peeled her eyes open they didn't react to the light at all. He scurried back to the phone. "Jen, she touched it."

"Is she OK?" Jen asked there was a careful, tightness to the older woman's voice.

"No, she's out cold." He answered.

"Stay with her. Is she breathing? Is there anything physically wrong with her?"

"She's just out cold." Morgan told her struggling to keep his attention on her words. He should have known better. They shouldn't have touched it. They shouldn't have tempted fate. Why did he bring her?

"Stay with her. Call 911 if she gets sick. I will be right there." She promised. There was a beat of silence. "Morgan can you do that?"

"Yes."

"Morgan, I know you want to help her but don't do anything stupid." She warned. He didn't have to be able to read her mind to know that she was worried about what he might do. He wasn't stupid either, he wasn't going to do anything that could make things worse. "I'll be there as quickly as I can. I'll take care of your parents too." There was another beat of silence. Jen had watched them grow up, she was their aunt. She kept their pictures on her desk. She was worried sick and no good at this sort of thing. The silence ended with a click, she hung up.

Morgan sat beside Kendra for an hour. He didn't turn on the TV, didn't bother tuning in the radio, he just sat in the silence. He'd put Kendra's head in his lap, his fingers carefully combing through her hair. The first hour ebbed on slowly. He expected a panicked phone call from home any second but one never came. Half way through the second hour he couldn't take it any longer and reached his mind toward Kendra's. He touched it carefully, nothing happened. Even in her sleep her mind had always unfurled around his when he did this. Slowly, hesitantly he wrapped his mind around hers searching for the opening.

"_I have to pee!" Charity complained as Denny tried to keep a hand on her. The bar was crowded and loud. The rednecks that filled the tiny honky-tonk didn't come off as the sort of people either of them wanted to release their little cousin with. She swatted Denny's hand a way. "I'll be fine the bathroom is just over there." She pointed to a neon sign before darting away. Denny ran his fingers through a mop of red hair turning to Morgan with a tired expression. _

"_Next time, we leave her at home with Izzie." He warned._

"_Yeah, yeah. Have you tried telling her no?" Morgan teased. Charity had a way about her, she got everything she wanted without ever really trying. "Just go after her I'm going to see how soon I can get in on the pool table." Denny nodded, his thoughts were warning and Morgan dismissed them watching his best friend go after their cousin. He looked around the bar scanning it for some fun for the evening. The pool tables were back in one corner standing guard over the jukebox. He immediately started for them but was stopped when a short brunette stumbled out in front of him and mid-apology threw up at his feet._

"_Brit!" Her friend was at her side quickly without ever spilling a drop of her own beer. "Brit, are you okay?" The strawberry blond only received more vomiting as response. "Come on, let's get you outside." _

"_The bathroom is closer," this one required a good look from Morgan. The voice was almost motherly, firm yet still kind and loving. It belonged to a leggy blond, with striking blue eyes. She truly looked like a Barbie doll. Not that he had ever been able to picture Barbie in tight fitting blue jeans and a faded Queen concert t-shirt. She smiled sweetly at him, tucking her hair behind her ear. She was so familiar and her thoughts were puzzled she seemed to have the same feelings toward him. "Trish get Brit to the bathroom. When she stops I think its time you both got home. I'll call you a ride." The strawberry blond nodded shuffling her friend toward the bathrooms. Charity was about to get a nice surprise. "Do you mind standing here? I'll never find this again to clean it with the drunkards in here. You're tall I can see you over most of them. We're a town of hobbits." The blond turned quickly not giving him time to respond, going to a small storage closet beside the bar and fetching a mop and returned to clean up the mess._

"_You work here?" he asked conversationally. He hadn't noticed before how packed and loud the place was until he had someone to zero in on. She shook her head._

"_Nah, I don't work. Well officially, I work on cars out of my garage when my boyfriend is too wasted to notice. I mostly just hang out here, keep an eye on my girlfriends. A girl can only take so many calls at 3 am because their friend is lost." Her mind amazed Morgan. He scanned it running his over hers careful to avoid detection. She seemed to live under heavy rain clouds but still her mind burned with a fire he was already in love with. "I'm Kendra by the way."_

"_Morgan," He offered his hand and she shook it with a slight smirk. "Yeah it generally is used as a girl's name. My family has issues naming boys. My cousin is Marion."_

"_Oh wow!" she laughed. "Poor kid. How'd he get through high school?"_

"_Carefully, he goes by his middle name, which helps some." He explained. He followed her toward the bar as she went to put the mop away. _

"_You want a drink?" She asked._

"_I don't drink." He admitted. She produced a glass filling it from a hose, the dark fizzy liquid __was all too familiar to him._

"_Neither do I. Aside from that I'm willing to bet you're not 21 yet, despite what that ID in your pocket says." she teased. "Do you want a coke?"_

"_Sure," he liked this girl. _

"_Kenny!" She turned to face a Kid Rock looking guy with a playful smirk. _

"_Aw darlin' you know I'm gonna pay. You're busy keeping Blake and Jack busy down there. You know I could slip down and point out that Jack's been banging Blake's baby sister for the last two months and that bug she's had this week is the 9 month sort." The blackmail slid off her tongue easily. There as no setup for it and it didn't seem to need one. "Here, baby." She dug a ten out of her pocket and handed it over. "That pays for our cokes and then some. I'll be a good girl and ask next time." The bartender took the cash shaking his head. _

"_Kenny, please behave for once. You know he's got his spies here too." Had Morgan not been well schooled in the art of lip reading he'd never have caught that. The bartender's hand moved forward as if it wanted to caress Kendra's arm but stopped short when a big burly guy stepped up and cleared his throat. "Babe!" the bartender choked. "What can I get you?" He saved quickly. Kendra melted out from behind the bar with their cokes and pressed one into Morgan's hand._

"_You should go." She told him with a glance at Babe. "That guy is a friend of my boyfriend's. If he sees me talking to you--" Her voice trailed off but the way she'd turned her head had moved the hair from her neck revealing bruising and he got the gist of what was going on. His stomach knotted. He didn't know much about abusive relationships, mostly just what he'd picked up from his aunt's mind on a very rare occasion when she'd acquire a blank expression on her face and seem to be completely lost to the world._

"_Kendra?" He asked. They were complete strangers. Neither one of them knew anything about the other and still he felt that it was his job to protect her. He knew her without knowing her. _

"_Ohh Coke." Charity stole his drink from his hand and helped herself. Denny was right behind __her and drawing quick conclusions about what was going on._

"_Kendra, these are my cousins, Denny and Charity." He introduced them. Kendra smiled warmly taking in Denny's lanky form, red curls, and sharp eyes then Charity's bright blue eyes beneath raven black hair that flopped haphazardly in her face._

"_Morg's not boring you is he?" Charity asked. _

"_No, not at all." Kendra seemed to relax, though her gaze kept flitting back to Babe. Morgan finally got the guy's name when he saw a blue ox tattooed on the man's shoulder. "I'm afraid I'm boring him."_

"_A pretty girl could never bore our Morgan." Denny told her. "Though he said he was going to be playing pool." _

"_I got a little distracted." Morgan shrugged._

"_You wouldn't want to play here anyway. All the games are rigged." Kendra discouraged. "What brings you to my little town anyway, certainly not the pool?"_

"_Just passing through," Morgan answered. "Seems like a nice enough place, I might be persuaded to stay a little while." Denny cocked a brow at him before deducing what was going on._

"_If you're content here I think I'm gonna get Cherry back to the motel and check in with the 'rents." Denny said trying to dismiss them._

"_But I don't want to go already!" Charity complained. Denny gripped her arm in his hand leaning down to her ear. He whispered something to her causing her eyes to dart between Kendra and Morgan._

"_Besides, you're too young to be in here. Uncle Will would string me up if he knew." She sighed rolling clear blue eyes._

"_Fine, but you can't treat me like a little girl forever." Denny smirked at her protest leading her out._

"_You three take care of each other I see." Kendra commented. _

"_We're a very close knit family. She's not really my family, she's my aunt's sister's kid and since the aunt is marriage and not blood she doesn't actually count. But she is Denny's little cousin and my sister's best friend. We all grew up at Denny's. Our parents were always on business trips and his mom baked the best chocolate chip cookies." he confessed and she smiled watching him. "There are four of us so Autumn had her hands full. I don't think we were ever on our best behavior for more than ten minutes and that usually took place when Grandpa and Bobby would visit. We behaved long enough to have quarters pulled from our ears and our hair ruffled."_

"_Sounds nice. How much younger is your sister?"_

"_A couple years. Do you have siblings?" He asked and instantly regretted it. Pain flitted across her face, tainting the angelic features, but it lingered much longer in her mind._

"_Not anymore," she dropped her head. "I'm one of triplets, but both my sisters have passed on and my little brother is in a foster home."_

"_Where are your parents?" He asked without thinking. This didn't bring any pain instead a smirk tugged at full pouting lips. _

"_With the girls actually. Mom has been gone since Nicky was three. Dad though, that bastard finally took his dirt nap three weeks ago."_

"_Daddy issues?" She took a long drag off her coke then nodded to the door._

"_Let's go outside where we can talk." _

_ Two hours later Morgan found himself sitting on the ground beside his motorcycle talking with Kendra. She was stretched out on the ground her head in his lap. She had told him about growing up with a drunk abusive father. Her dad had killed her mother but the courts couldn't prove it. She seemed to think it was good her mother had gone when she had because not three months after her death her brother and his lover had been beaten and killed for being gay. Kayla, she described as being a sweet quiet girl, like a deer. Her father had killed her. Finally her father was locked up on murder charges and abuse of their little brother. Nicky had been left in Kendra's care, the two of them living with their grandparents. Her second sister had committed suicide during their father's trial. All of the press, the questioning, it had all been too much for the girl who had never been particularly capable of handling massive loads of stress and she'd slit her wrists in the woods on their property. Scavengers had done a pretty good job of tearing apart her body and it took dental records to prove it was Kelly. After Nicky started getting in trouble with drugs and petty theft he found himself doing two years in juvie before being released and Kendra insisted he be placed in foster care. She had told her story to him without a single tear though her emotions washed over him, flooding his senses and brought him near the brink of tears several times. When she started talking about all the trouble she had gone through trying to keep Nicky clean and straight she broke down. _

_ Somewhere during their conversation he had started combing his fingers through her hair. It seemed to be such a natural familiar thing to do. He brushed her tears away as she pushed forward determined to finish explaining her family life. When her tears subsided she jumped to another subject of her tortured life: her boyfriend. He sounded like a nice enough guy when they were kids. The best friend every girl wants. He stayed by her side through all her family drama and never shied away from her tears or temper. But when she had moved in with him things changed. He wasn't as keen on listening to her. At first it was simple neglect, he wasn't around and didn't care the way he once had. Morgan knew about this. A lot of guys he'd gone to school with had blown through good girls by backing off once they finally caught the girl. They had no idea how to romance a girl. Then her boyfriend had lost his job and started drinking like both their fathers had. It was a steep slippery slope from there. _

_ After a while they had turned to the subject of Morgan himself. He told her as much as he possibly could without admitting to being a hunter. Something told him she wouldn't bat an eye at the thought though. She seemed thoroughly amused with the idea of him being a jock. When they got to the topic of his baby passions flared. It was a battle to get a word in. They compared every brand, make, and model of every vehicle they'd ever had unbridled access to. She was impressed that he'd built his own bike and made him promise to let her take it for a spin before leaving town. The look in her eyes when he told of his uncle's Impala made his heart melt. This girl was perfect. _

_ What neither of them noticed during their chat was a beat up, old pick up truck pull into the parking lot and Kendra's boyfriend get out and go inside. When Babe had seen her leave the bar with Morgan he'd sent men out to wander the lot and see if the two had left together. He was even more shocked to find that they were simply sitting outside talking. He immediately called Jimmy up. Jimmy went in the bar to talk to Babe alone before confronting his girl. _

"_Kendra! Kenny? Baby-girl I know you're out here." Kendra stiffened and Morgan looked around wanting to get a look at the guy he so badly wanted to tear apart. _

"_You have to leave." She whispered to him. "Get on your bike and go. I don't know what he'll do to you if he sees you." She urged him starting to get up._

"_I can take care of myself." He cupped her face in his hand. "Its what he'll do to you that I worry about." Part of him wanted to toss her on his bike and both of the peel out of here and ride off into the horizon, far past Jimmy's reach. She covered his hand with hers._

"_He won't do anything he hasn't done before. I can handle him." _

"_There you are sweetheart." They both looked up at the same time to find a man in a sweat stained white t-shirt staring down at them. He wasn't any taller than Denny, and even from the ground Morgan could smell the alcohol on his breath. He wouldn't be hard to take._

"_Jimmy, I was just getting ready to come find you." She tried standing up and stepping over Morgan's legs to keep him behind her. _

"_Don't lie to me Kenny-baby." He grabbed her arm and pulled her roughly to him. Jimmy kissed her lewdly before tossing her to the side. She was quick enough to catch herself before tumbling into Morgan's motorcycle. As soon as Jimmy had grabbed her Morgan was on his feet. "What the hell are you gawking at boy?" He demanded. "She's my girl I can do what I want." Morgan's stomach __burned. There weren't a lot of things his father and uncles had all agreed on, but one was how women were to be treated and how you were to react to finding them mistreated, especially like this. His fists knotted. "What were you doing with her?"_

"_I was talking with her. You might want to try it sometime." He snarled. _

"Aw does the little boy think he knows how to control a bitch?" Morgan reached the end of his rope the second Kendra was referred to as a bitch. He swung forward his fist connecting with jaw. Jimmy stumbled back with a shocked look on his face. The moment seemed to drag on for years before he lunged forward tackling Morgan. They fought in the space between his bike and the Dodge Ram parked beside him. Fists were flying. They were cussing at each other. Blow for blow and all Kendra could do was stand by and watch. Morgan had the sense to remove his pistol from the waistband of his jeans and toss it aside when he pinned Jimmy. The drunk got his hand free and took another swing at Morgan jump starting the fight. Morgan's head hit the pavement hard suddenly. He fought to see past the stars in his eyes. It took too long, cold clammy hands were around his neck. He couldn't think to fight back. He clawed at the hands trying to pry them off. Trying to get air. One breath and he could clear his mind enough to finish this.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: OK here's Chapter 2. I'm starting my first college course tomorrow so how quickly I post the next chapter depends on how difficult the course is. I can't be any slower than I was for Bread Crumbs though. Hope you enjoy!....OH Italics is all in the alternate reality created by the dream catcher the normal text is all happening in the real world and the bold at the bottom is just Morgan's e-mail. Don't want anyone confused. R&R

**Chapter Two**

Jen swore under her breath. The family was on their way to the resort. Marc had already loaded Kendra into the back of his van and come in to tell her that the girl's heart rate had spiked and she was breathing fast. Morgan was gasping for air. He was panicked whatever was going on in these kids' heads it had just gotten deadly. "Get him in the van." She ordered, "There should be an O2 tank in the back with a mask. Put it on him." She really wanted to avoid taking them to the hospital. But at this rate that might not be possible.

_ The gunshot cut through the night. Everything froze for a moment. Jimmy was on top of Morgan his hands wrapped around his throat. Morgan was losing a battle to stay conscious. Kendra was standing horrified on the sidelines watching. Jimmy went ridged a look of pure shock took control of his face and he collapsed down on top of Morgan. The gun clattered to the ground and time started moving again._

"_Oh God." Kendra gasped. Morgan laid trying to catch his breath before shoving Jimmy off of himself. "I shot him. I killed him. Oh God." She was starting to hyperventilate. Morgan checked for a __pulse. He still had one, though barely. He pushed himself to his feet and took Kendra's face in his hands._

"_Take a deep breath." He urged. "He's not dead yet. I'm going to call 911, we can stay and explain what happened, but I can't stay further than that. I can't get involved in a criminal case."_

"_You're going to leave me to hang?" She demanded pulling away from him._

"_Not without giving you the option to come with me. What do you really have here?" She stared at him for a moment. He scanned her thoughts she was considering it. "Think on it while I call for him some help. He'll bleed out if we're not fast." He took off his t-shirt pressing it over the bullet wound and knelt on the wound to apply pressure. He dialed 911 on his cell phone reporting a shooting. He gave no details about what happened just that there was a man shot in the back require immediate medical attention. "Dra, we've got five minutes. Are you staying here or are you going with me?" She met his eyes and determination was set in them._

"_Let's go." She said. He heard the confidence in her voice but he also heard the worried thoughts. Would she be safe with him? Would he take care of her? Would she be in more trouble fleeing the scene? Morgan knew of only one thing that would make her believe he'd protect her. He removed Jimmy's belt fastening it around the t-shirt keeping pressure on the wound and moved to her. Slowly, hesitantly, he took her face in his hands again. She leaned in toward him and he leaned toward her and he kissed her. It wasn't awkward like most first kisses. It was soft, gentle, but heated. Something awakened behind the kiss, a yearning that could only be so strong after years of being forbidden. Their minds melded together into one and suddenly all of her most private thoughts and memories were his and vise-versa. When he pulled away she smiled and added another kiss to his lips. "We really have to go now." She reminded him. Morgan turned to his bike and handed her Charity's helmet. They both strapped on their helmets before mounting the bike. They were just going over the hill, putting the scene behind them as the lights and sirens arrived._

"Physically they're fine." Kayla said joining the adults huddled off to the side of the twin beds in the cabin. "That may not be the case for long. There is nothing sustaining them. 24 hours and we need to get them to a hospital. I'm comfortable giving them an IV but long term they'll need feeding tubes too and that is...I won't kill them." Jen nodded seeming to be the only one taking this in. Every one else was staring at her and Kayla chewed her lip. "I could really hurt them. Even if I managed to do it right the infection that could develop...I can't do it." Dean wrapped an arm around the girl.

"We know Kay-Kay. We aren't asking you to. Why don't you go tell the others that they're OK?" She nodded pulling away and taking off to find the rest of the kids. "What the hell does that thing do, Jen?" he demanded as soon as his daughter was out of the room. Darcy and Autumn had barely said a word since they'd seen the kids. That was either a sign they were taking this all very well or that they were about to go stark raving mad. Sam was shuffling about trying his best not to pace. Athena and Will were getting things settled so that everyone had places to sleep. It was practical but no one would really sleep tonight.

"More importantly why were they on the case?" Luke asked. Jen looked up at him from her chair and Dean felt sorry for the boy. He might be Kendra's boyfriend, they might be living together, but he had no idea what this life was. She had told him everything, Dean knew his daughter had been completely open with the boy about this part of her life but still he didn't understand it.

"They were on the case, Lucas, because they wanted it. They were on this case because they're capable of handling it. This is a dangerous job and those two know it and still want to do it. The only pay we get is knowing someone isn't going to die tonight because of the son of a bitch we just wasted. There are no benefits, and if you can survive a single hunt without breaking a law you're not doing it right. Kendra and Morgan are in those beds because they didn't have all the information they needed. Its part of the job and until you've been out there and seen what we do first hand you don't get to judge, or even think about who should be on what hunt. Got it, kid?" Jen asked. Her voice was cool and level but completely terrifying. "Dean, we're not sure what the dream catcher does." She handed him a file from the saddle bag hanging from her chair. "That's everything I know. I've checked the kids journals they hadn't logged anything on it yet and the last hunter won't talk about what he experienced. From what I understand if you come in direct contact with the item you fall into a coma. Sometimes its just a few days you wake up and all is good. Other times you never wake up. I haven't found a victim yet that's lived over a year. They stay in great health then the last day they just start shutting down and its over. Its painless to them, though." She offered as some sort of condolence.

"We don't have any history on it? Have you been able to find a myth that fits?" Autumn asked. She'd moved closer to Dean hiding Luke behind her.

"No. I can't find anything. That's why I wanted it. I wanted to see it. Study it. Then maybe we'd have some understanding." The chair bound hunter said defeated.

"I'll just go in their heads and see what's going on." Darcy announced starting for the kids. Jen quickly had her hand pulled Darcy backward with impressive upper body strength.

"When I was on the phone with Morgan, Kendra touched the dream catcher. Instantly she was out. Morgan had moved the dream catcher across the room to a table. I found it in a plastic bag. Morgan wasn't with it. He was in bed with Kendra. He went into her head and look at him." Jen warned.

"So what are we supposed to do then? You want us to just sit here and wait?" Sam pressed. "We can't do that."

"Sam, I know. You aren't the only ones worried about them. You're not the only ones that want to protect them. For right now though, all we can do is be here. We have 24 hours, we'll decide what to do in 20." Jen coaxed.

"I'm going to research some. See if I can't figure out what is going on. Want to join me Sammy?" Autumn asked taking the file from Dean.

"Yeah," Sam nodded kissing the top of Darcy's head before following the red headed hunter to the library.

"Guess we're taking first watch." Darcy told Dean.

"Looks that way." He said slouching against the wall.

"I'm going to make a few calls see if I can't get the previous hunter to talk." Jen told them rolling out of the cabin.

_ Charity and Denny were less than happy about having to pack up and take off. Charity seemed to ask more questions that anyone Kendra had ever met. Denny stayed away from her as if she were carrying the Black Death. He literally dragged Morgan from the motel room, the girls could hear their arguing from inside. Charity smiled as she sat on one of the beds in the tiny motel room three hours west of Pinecrest. _

"_Denny's just worried. Morgan has... He likes girls a lot but he tends to want to get serious kinda fast ya know?"_

"_No, I don't know." Kendra shook her head playing with her fingers sitting across from Charity. _

"_Well...Hmm." her head tilted to the side making her resemble a curious puppy. "OK! Its like this: Morgan wants one girl. The one girl, you know like forever."_

"_Oh, he's one of those then." her face fell. Kendra wasn't big on the idea of those guys. They always came with white weddings, picket fences, a dog, two kids, and a minivan._

"_Yeah, but he wouldn't give up hunting for anything. So the girl is going to have to know how to handle a gun and either enjoy these motel rooms or sleeping alone for weeks at a time." Charity shrugged. "Personally I think I'd rather be on the road. I'm not so great with trusting boys to be alone like that. Not that Morgan would ever do anything... So are you going to go after him?"_

"_Wow." Kendra's mouth fell open. The girl was bold. _

"_If you tell me no I can tell Denny and he'll stop worrying." She reasoned. _

"_I don't see where my plans have anything to do with you or Denny. I know Morgan said your family is tight but I'm not part of that." _

"_Get a shower, I'll bring you something to wear in a few minutes. You've got blood on your shirt and face." Charity dismissed her as the door opened._

"_Cherry we're staying next door. Morgan is staying with his friend." Denny called sticking his head in the door after Morgan walked in._

"_I'm 16 I KNOW more than you think." Charity protested._

"_I'm very aware of how much you know, Cherry. But she is his friend and you're staying with me. Let's go." Denny gave Morgan one last warning look before leaving to the room next door. Charity opened her duffel on the bed and dug out a pair of sweatpants and an over-sized t-shirt that would never have fit the girl. She thrust them in Kendra's arms._

"_I have to go now before Denny has a snit." She said swinging the open bag on her shoulder before taking off through the door._

"_I take it they're both only children." Kendra muttered into the awkward silence that followed the girl's departure. Morgan shut the door and locked it before going to a duffel bag that had been left._

"_Yeah, why?" He asked pulling out a large canister of salt and pouring lines of it in front of the doors and on the window sill._

"_Salt? I've not seen that done in years." She admitted stepping closer to watch him._

"_You know what this is for?" He was a little surprised with himself for having not explained it before he started. But it seemed natural to do this, even though he knew she should be unfamiliar with the practice._

"_So that's what Charity meant when she said you're a hunter. I didn't really peg you for the killing Bambi type but it's a lot more common than this." Her mind was racing through a fog. He was even confused by it. There were things moving, memories in a thick fog he couldn't see through. It __wasn't like when time clouds a memory this was different as if someone had tried to white it out._

"_You know about hunting?"_

"_Vaguely. Dad's sisters were adopted and their bio-uncle was killed by a ghost or something. At least that's what they said. Everyone else assumed he'd been attacked by a big buck like their dad said. Hunters flocked out and started offing deer left and right then the problem ended. The girls' parents died a few years later and my grandparents adopted them the families were close or something. Dad got involved with the older girl. Her name was Autumn, like your aunt. I'm not sure what happened with them exactly. I haven't seen them since I was four." She was looking through him her brow knitted together trying to make something fit in place. Trying to pin down a memory. "When they would visit they salted everything. They claimed it kept the bad things away."_

"_Hmm," Morgan shook his head pulling away from her mind. "Not so much 'bad things' as ghosts and various other supernatural creatures can't cross over it."_

_ "They were last out right after Nicky was born. I was little, ghosts were bad things." She pointed out, stepping back to sink onto the bed. _

_ "Why didn't they come out any more after that?" He asked hoping to push through the fog, find the answers she was seeking and guide her to them._

_ "I don't know," she shook her head. "Dad said they were dead. But some social worker tried to get a hold of Autumn to take us after Mom died. From what I was told she didn't want us." Morgan finished salting and came to sit beside her. They both wanted her to lean her head over on his shoulder and him to put an arm around her but neither action took place. "Is there a way to find out how Jimmy is?" She asked suddenly her mind switching tracks. _

_ "Yeah, do you know what hospital they'd have take him to?" Morgan asked reaching for his laptop case. He could look up the number and they could call. She nodded and typed it into the search for him when he brought is computer up. She sat beside him her mind buzzing as he found the number for the ER. "You want to do this now?" He pressed. She gave him a flat look. She HAD to know. She'd never get to sleep tonight, she'd never get past this if she didn't know. He took her hand lacing his fingers through hers in effort to comfort her and dialed the number on his cell. "Yes, Hello. I'm calling to check on a gunshot victim you received from Pinecrest." There was a moment of silence. "I'm a friend of his fiance's. She's distraught over the news. I just want to be able to tell her he's OK. Please, ma'am. I can't bring her down there in this state." Kendra was watching him and he wanted to send her out of the room. Questions and demands forced his way into his mind from the blonde beside him. The desk nurse went to fetch someone who was actually on Jimmy's case. He squeezed her hand while they waited. Finally a doctor came on the phone. She and Morgan argued a moment, he didn't want Kendra to actually have to get on the phone. He wasn't sure what she'd say or how she'd handle it. _

_ "Hello?" Kendra sniffled as she took the phone. There were no signs of tears in her eyes, and she hadn't been crying seconds before. She looked up through her lashes at him and he realized she'd been studying their hands together. "His name is James Brooklyn." Her voice cracked. "Oh God who would do this?" he watched as she broke down. He squeezed her knee afraid she was really breaking down but she offered him a smile. She was playing the doctor. "Is he going to be OK?" She sobbed again. "I'll be down first thing in the morning. Of course. Just will he be OK?" After a few minutes she nodded and hung up his phone handing it back to him. _

_ "You OK?" _

_ "I will be I guess. He lost a lot of blood, they won't know how bad things are until tomorrow. He's in surgery right now." Morgan brushed her hair from her face. _

_ "Why don't you go get cleaned up. You'll feel better after a shower." He promised. She didn't protest just getting up and shuffling into the bathroom. He pulled away from her mind as she undressed and brought up his email account. He knew even at this hour he'd be able to reach either Autumn or Izzy without waking the rest of the house by e-mail and could tack everyone else addresses on for good measure. Teenie might still be up she tended to get caught up in animal videos on youtube. He opened the email and quickly added his family members to the recipient list. He played with the idea for a subject finally typing in "Can I keep her?" It was a bit of a joke on Denny for having brought in nearly every animal he'd ever come across outside without human companionship and begging to keep it. _

_**Hey guys**_

_** We were in Pinecrest, Ohio earlier today...or was it yesterday at this point? In any case we were low on dough and I stopped in at a bar to see about hustling some pool. I met this girl, she reminds me a lot of Aunt Autumn. She's had a really rough life. We got to talking and her boyfriend showed up. We weren't doing anything. I SWEAR! He beats her, I'd seen the bruises on her arms and neck, she told me, but when he grabbed her and shook her I barely managed not to do the same to him. We got in a bit of a fight. He managed to get the upper hand by strangling me. I tossed my gun to the side during the fight. I didn't want anyone shot. Kendra picked the gun up and in an attempt to get him off of me fired a shot. He is currently in surgery at one of their local hospitals. The doctors seem hopeful.**_

_** Autty if anyone understands needing to take your chance to escape that life when it presents itself its you. Had Grandpa John not come back for you and Teenie you could very well be her. Both of her sisters and her parents are dead. She has a little brother in foster care or jail somewhere she's not sure which or where. She scared and had no where to go. I'm bringing her home with us. If you don't like it and don't want her there that's fine. But I'm not leaving her until I'm sure she's safe. I got her into this one. You've raised me better than to think I could walk out on her.**_

_**We'll be home in a day or two. **_

_**Morgan**_


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: Hey guys! Sorry this has taken so long. Things have been a little nutter here. If you want details ask. Otherwise read enjoy and review. **

_ The next three days seemed to pass by too quickly. Morgan and Kendra were rarely apart, something Charity pointed out at every turn. Denny was polite but didn't go out of his way to make her feel comfortable. Morgan more than made up for both of them. The first night they had slept in separate beds but after that she found herself crawling in his bed before sunrise. He never pushed. He let her draw all the borders. She loved to have his arms around her at night though. She had to keep reminding herself that despite how she felt she really hadn't known him even a week yet. Morgan was having similar issues. They already finished each other's sentences and when they had stopped at a dinner that morning for breakfast she'd excused herself to the bathroom and without it even being possible he knew what her favorite breakfast was and ordered it. For Denny and Charity he acted as if this was all just things he'd read in her mind but it wasn't. He hadn't ever read anything about breakfast foods in her mind. He just knew her. She knew him. They had known each other maybe in another life, not that he believed in such things._

"_We'll be in in just a minute." Morgan promised swinging off his bike and removing his helmet. "I want to go over this one more time with her." Denny's thoughts urged him to be quick. Morgan gave him one of his infamous smirks. "We won't be long." Denny tossed his arm around Charity's shoulders and led her in. The house was large, painted an innocent eggshell yellow, white shutters and doors, 2 car garage, a pretty neatly kept garden, and ivy climbing up one side of it. The neighbor's house was just near enough to see through a line of pine trees. Once Denny and Charity were safely behind the door Morgan turned toward her with a soft kiss. "You ready?"_

"_Do I have a choice at this point?"_

"_You could take my bike to the nearest motel and I'll meet you there later." He offered jokingly._

"_Your mom, you said she can hear thoughts though." He had confessed to this on their second night. She had taken it in stride, made him swear not to purposely read her mind if she wasn't willing to share something. It was a promise he had easily made. He never dug for anything that wasn't life or death. "Are you sure she'll like me?"_

"_Dra, we're going to figure out what to do next with you. Jimmy is still alive. Remember? We spoke to the nurse last night and he's in the hospital recovering. You have your whole life to yourself now. We just have to decide what to do with it. My family will help." He cupped her face in his hand and she pressed her cheek to his palm. It amazed him how little there was between them for only a week to have passed. There were no secrets here. He liked that. She seemed to enjoy that too. It was a complete open __trust. Trusting someone outside of his family had always been difficult and trust was nearly impossible for her. At least trust to this degree had never been thought possible by either of them._

"_OK. You promise no one is going to turn me over to the police or anything?" She asked worriedly. She had two big fears, one that the cops would get her and she'd be convicted for attempted murder. The other was that Jimmy would find her._

"_You'll be fine. I promise, I won't let anything happen to you ever again." He kissed her forehead. "You ready to go in?" She nodded and he took her hand leading her into Autumn and Dean's home. _

_ It was customary to meet at the elder Winchester's house after a hunt. They'd all debrief and then Autumn would have a large dinner cooked. It was a celebration of sorts. Charity and another girl that had to be Morgan's little sister Izzy were pretending not to have been peaking through the white lace curtains by chattering about Disney's latest heartthrob. The rest of the family was in the next room. A tall Native American man stood leaned against a closed door, he had a certain charm about him Kendra instantly liked him. His black eyes traced up her quickly before darting back to the blue eyed blond across the room. The blond was twirling a lolipop in her mouth and sticking close to a redheaded woman. Kendra froze. She didn't take in the petite brunett woman who flung her arms around Morgan in a bear hug. She didn't see the man who had Morgan's eyes that slapped the boy on the back. She completely overlooked the shortest man in the room who had his head bent at the kitchen table talking, now in hushed tones to Denny. She knew the blonde and the redhead. She hated them. She didn't want them to be here. _

_ "Autumn?" She breathed. "Teenie?" Morgan was at her side his arms around her shoulders pulling her back into him. He was trying to engulf her. He wanted to desperately to protect her. She saw in his face that he felt her pain and betrayl._

_ "Kenny?" A strawberry lolipop smacked the perfectly placed white title floor. _

_ "Billy-Jack's girl?" The man who sat with Denny asked in obvious confusion._

_ "Oh Morgan." There was a motherly tone to this voice and Kendra felt him being pulled off of her. _

_ "No." Kendra said. The word hung in the air. It was icy. No one dared to challenge it. "I'm not Billy-Jack's girl. I was his and Martha's daughter. I wasn't their girl. I wasn't some possession. Not that it mattered that's how he treated people. Isn't it Autumn?" When she spoke that name it came out sounding like filthiest word to ever pass her lips. "He controls women. He forces them to do his will and if they don't." She stopped._

_ "Kenny I was told you were going to a good home. I couldn't take you three at the time."_

_ "Four. There were four of us. Nicky was just a little guy. We were all just little kids and you turned and walked away. All these years I thought you were out there somewhere barely scraping by, __trying to make yourself worthy of being a mother. But I was wrong huh? You were right here living the damned American dream. I never expected Teenie to want us. I never thought she'd step up and be a mother. She was too ditzy. She never got past being a child herself. But that was your fault too. You made her live backwards. She had to hold you together while my father beat the shit out of you. What did you think he was going to do to us? He killed Mom! He killed Kay-Kay! The things he did to Kel... She killed herself she was so afraid to testify against him. Then he STILL got off easier than Nicky and I. He got to die in a nice prison cell. He got 3 meals a day, got to go outside see the sun. I couldn't keep Nicky. I couldn't fix him. He was turning into Dad. I don't even know if he's still alive. I couldn't keep up with all the parole officers and foster homes. Me? Oh I've done great for myself. I went out found me a nice guy just like Daddy-dearest. I got my ribs cracked on a regular basis. I learned how not to exist. So please. I'm begging you. Tell me what was so damned important in your life that Kel and Kay-Kay had to die? What was so important that until Morgan," her hand flew wildly out pointing her index finger so sharply at Morgan she actually poked him in the nose. "I didn't know guys could spend the night with a girl without getting something out of it? Congrats to which ever set of you is his parents. You raise a good boy. Doesn't sound like that big an achievement to you does it?" Her eyes had never left Autumn's. "To me though that's more than most people can dream of achieving. I'm actually glad I nearly killed a man to save Moron. He's worth Jimmy's life a dozen times over. So come one Auntie Autty, what was so important that you turned your back on your best friend and her four children who needed you?" Tears were streaming down Autumnn's cheeks. Morgan knew he should leave the room. He knew that if he stay he'd have a headache to rival any Zeus ever experienced. Autumn, Athena, and Kendra's minds were all screaming in pain and chaos. He'd managed to shirk his mother and was trying to pull Kendra back to him. He wanted to hold her to take her heart ache away and shield her from all of this. _

_ "I don't know." Autumn was quaking. Morgan, in all of his years. All the situations he'd seen his super hero aunt in. He'd never seen her look so small and terrified. She was facing that one job she hadn't completed. Kendra turned into Morgan's arms and let him hold her for the briefest of moments before pushing him away._

_ "You know how I feel about you." She touched his temple gently. They were both ignoring the eyes on them. "But I can't stay here. I can't take help from that creature over there. If I do--" _

_ "I know, Dra." Everything inside him was screaming a million different commands. One voice said to hold her and never let go. One said to push her out the door and forget her. One ordered him to run away with her. "Family always out ranks." It wasn't what either of them wanted. They were both agreeing to something they would regret the rest of their lives. But it was the only thing that made __sense. She kissed him. He pressed the keys to his motorcycle into her hand. _Take her. _ He said into her mind. _

They were cutting it close. Kayla was pacing the floor. Autumn and Darcy, who even after all these years hadn't learned to put up with each other for undetermined amounts of time in the same room were huddled close together. Occasionally holding each others hands and swore to beat their children with in an inch of their lives when they woke up. Just to be able to tell the hunters gathered in the bar room worrying about the two young hunters something Gus kept a constant flow of liquids. Denny was keeping Charity and Kelly occupied with a Monopoly tournament. Will had uncharacteristically hit the books in tangible silence with Dean and Sam all three men pretending there was some hope of another option. Teenie was doing what she did best. She was flitting from bar room to library to the cabin the tournament was being held in to the bedsides of her niece and nephew.

Izzie closed her eyes leaning over her brother. She reached for his mind unafraid of being pulled in. In all honesty she couldn't imagine her life without Morgan. He was a pain in the ass. But just while he was hunting was painful enough getting through a day without his teasing smirk and a comment that would send her running to her bedroom in a fit of tears or anger. She couldn't picture her life without Kendra either. The idea of a world without her wasn't possible. Without Kendra who would tell Kelly she was being impossibly shallow? Who would remind Kayla that she's made of pure awesome sauce? Who would prod Denny into acting like a man rather than a little boy? Who was going to cover for her and Charity? There would be no one to take care of Luke either. God knew that boy needed her more than any of them.

_Come on Morg. Get Kenny and come home!_ Her mind kept screaming. She could feel their emotions. She'd felt their emotions more easily during their comas than she'd ever felt in their waking hours. They were scared. They were amazed. They were madly, desperately in love. They were proud. Right now they were hurting. Agony emitted from both of them. Underneath the soul crushing pain was understanding and anger mixed with the thick heavy feeling of acceptance. Something had just take place that defined them. Something had just rocked their worlds.

"Baby, come here." Darcy pulled Izzie into her lap and held her tightly. "They're going to be OK. They'll wake up any second. Just you wait and see." They both knew she was lying. Everyone in the room knew Darcy was terrified and holding on to the last threads of hope.

"Wh—What are they feeling?" Autumn asked hesitating to make gentle Izzie convey information she wasn't apt to share.

"They're fine." Kayla told her mother. "They're fine."

"Is that your medical opinion, Kay-Kay?" Kendra asked.

"Yes, Kenny that's my medical opinion." Kayla answered flawlessly before a gasp escaped her lips. "KENNY!" Suddenly the triplet was across the room and on top of her sister. Kendra was trying to push herself up in bed. But had been flattened by an identical body colliding with her. "I'm going to kill you! You know that? I'm going to kill you!" Kendra laughed.

"Sure you will Kay. Where's Morgan? Is he OK?" She looked around the room knowing he should be in a bed too and not being able to put a finger on why. There was this fuzziness in her mind. She couldn't explain it. There were images of her and Morgan as they could never be floating around mixed with the feel of a gun in her hand as she aimed to kill a normal human man...and keys. "Oh Shit!" She sat up suddenly pushing Kayla away. "Morgan gave me the keys to the bike. I don't have the keys."

"Relax Dra." Morgan muttered. She turned sharply peering past Autumn, Darcy, and Izzie who were all in rapture but she couldn't focus on them. As soon as her eyes fell on Morgan she felt his warm lips against hers, his arms wrapped around her in a manner that wasn't cousinly at all. He smirked at her past his mother and sister who had both moved to wrap him in an embrace that for once he wasn't keen on breaking. "Just don't expect me to ever just give you my bike again...unless its because you just dumped Luke."

After the six members of the room had gotten over the hugging and tears Kayla demanded to be allowed to check her patients out and sent the others to go fetch the rest of the family. It took two hours for the "family" to question, threaten, hug, smack, lecture, and otherwise release the tension. Jen finally sent everyone away allowing only Luke to stay a little longer. The poor thing wasn't used to the true scares of a hunter's life. Morgan had insisted on being taken to his bike to "reconnect with his baby". This meant Luke could crawl up beside Kendra and hold her without Morgan's comments.

"What happened?" He asked breathing in her scent. He had heard the official story they had told, the one that would go down on paper. But he knew the two of them too well. Everyone knew them too well to have fallen for that. Kendra had picked up the dream catcher and passed out, Morgan probed her mind to find her and was sucked in. The world they were drawn into was a parallel universe of sorts where Autumn had never adopted the girls. But they left out something. He knew it. Something else, something important had happened.

"Nothing really. I was living with this guy, who was basically a younger version of my father. Everyone was dead other than Nicky, figures the one that dies here in the real world is the one that lives there and I couldn't even go see him."

"Did you love that guy?" Luke was worried. She smiled and kissed him.

"He wasn't real. None of that was real."

"So you did love him."

"That version of me did, yes. I kind of understand now why my moms were so bound to Billy-Jack."  
"What do you mean?"

"I knew him when he was just a scared little boy. I had these memories of growing up with him. Part of me, the part that wanted to stay, believed that little boy was still in there and it was my job to save him. All of that went out the window though when he was trying to kill Morgan."

"Was I in there at all?"

"It was a completely different world, Luke." She said and pulled herself closer to him. "Just leave it be." Her fingers were drawing circles on his chest as she avoided meeting his eyes. "Come on, you look like hell, lets just go to sleep."

The next day passed like most days at the resort. Morgan and Kendra helped Jen clear up the details of the case and burned the dream catcher. The three theorized that the dream catcher had the ability to take you to another world, within your own mind. Where you were presented with the chance to obtain the one thing you desire most in this world. But nothing is as perfect as you dream it up to be. Ultimately you have to chose between this dream and reality.

The memories had faded considerably. But still when the two looked at each other they saw and felt just as they had in the dream world. That is what brought them up on the cliff's edge that evening. Kendra was laid back, her legs over the cliff, her arms under her head, looking up at the stars. Morgan sat pretzel legged at her side. He brushed his mind gently against hers in the silence that had settled between them. _Dra_?

"What's up?"

"Are we going to be able to go back to the way things were?" He asked. She turned from the skies to his dark eyes and sighed.

"We have to. You know if we act on what we did there it would ruin everything. Our parents would be mortified. The little ones would be confused. Everyone would wonder how long it had been going on. Have we been sleeping together on our hunts? Is that why we're so close? How old were you when it started? Did I take advantage of you?" He wanted to laugh but couldn't. "Then there's Luke."

"You're really set on making things work with him huh?"

"Moron, I do love him. I know its not like what we had in the dream. I know its not mad and passionate. Hell its not even all that intimate. You and I would be like Mom and Dad. Still after all this time they get thrills out of everything. Luke and I is more like Mack and Jasper. Its quiet, still even. But there still is no denying that the love is there."

"Sounds like settling to me." He said.

"Ok be honest if I broke up with Luke. If I made myself completely available to you, could you take the next step? Could you face the music? What would you even say to our parents?" Morgan didn't answer. "We made our choice and you said it: Family comes first."

Defeated Morgan laid down beside his cousin. Deep down they both knew this was for the best. He told himself that what he felt right now was all just after shock. In a few days the memories would be completely gone and so would the feelings. Still as he laid beside Kendra he couldn't help but notice how she inched herself a little closer so there wasn't room even for a hair to lay between them. What was that rule? If its meant to be it will be.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! I really hope this didn't feel completely rushed, but to be honest it was. I wanted to get it done so I could move on to other projects. Thanks for reading and I look forward to hearing from all of you!**


End file.
